Consumption of omega fatty acids are associated with numerous health benefits. A diet rich in omega-3 fatty acids, for example, is associated with lowered elevated blood triglyceride levels and hence a reduced risk of heart disease. An omega-3-rich diet is also associated with an improved blood glucose, a reduced risk of obesity, improved cognitive function, among several other benefits. As for omega-7 fatty acids, it has been suggested that this fatty acid can reduce high cholesterol and triglyceride levels, thus improving cardiovascular health. Consumption of omega-7 fatty acids has also been implicated in lowering insulin levels, improving liver function, and promoting weight loss. Omega-5 fatty acids have been shown to act a potent anti-oxidant, and are also believed to have anti-inflammatory properties. Omega-6 fatty acids have been implicated in playing an important role in brain function, and normal growth and development. Omega-6 fatty acids may also maintain bone health, regulate metabolism, and maintain a healthy reproductive system.
While the benefits of omega fatty acids are well recognized, providing readily-absorbable fatty acid products has proven challenging. This is due largely to the fact that non-polar compounds, such as fatty acids, are not easily dissolved in polar solutions such as water. Conventional emulsification processes, for example, often result in the coalescence of fatty acids into large droplets that are associated with poor bioavailability following consumption. Further, to reduce particle size of the droplets, large amounts of surfactants and/or solubilizing agents are often needed, thus increasing production costs and reducing the proportion of fatty acids that are ultimately present in the finished product. Surfactants and co-surfactants, for example, also have undesirable side-effects, and hence their use is disadvantageous or prohibitive in many applications. And even with the use of large amounts of surfactants and/or solubilizing agents, the particle sizes of the fatty acid droplets often remain larger than desired in the finished product, thus impacting bioavailability of the fatty acids when consumed.
Hence, what is needed is a cost-effective emulsification process that results in a final product having a high level of fatty acids. In addition to a high level of fatty acids, what is needed is a composition in which the emulsified droplets of the fatty acids have a small size, thus improving absorption when the emulsion is consumed. Also needed are emulsification processes that result in a small fatty-acid droplet size but yet do not rely on large amounts of solubilizing agents and/or surfactants.